


Strawberry

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flavored Lube, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, lots of lube, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve set out to get Pepper a gift. They get something a little more fun instead....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published full-on-porn story. Wow. Thanks to my beta reader and best friend Brandi. You da best, and thankfully, supportive of this strawberry-flavored sin.

It had not been a good idea to go birthday shopping for Pepper with Bucky. First of all, Steve had no idea what to get her, and secondly, Bucky kept getting distracted.

They were in one of those stores that sold basically every kind of goo under the sun. No matter what your flavor or scent inclination was, there was a complete set with complimentary perfume for you. It was getting ridiculous.

There was a time Steve would've had an asthma attack upon entering the store. Now, though, he was just annoyed by the plethora of smells assaulting his nostrils.

Bucky wandered over as Steve considered a gift basket. "Smells like a g'dam fruit orgy in here," he muttered. Steve rolled his eyes in agreement. "Besides, I don't know if it's appropriate to give someone else's gal a lotion called Sexy Moon."

At that, Steve guffawed, drawing a few dirty looks. Bucky just elbowed him and smirked.

He picked up a bright pink bottle and examines the label passively, when his eyes went wide with a mixture of surprise and intrigue.

Steve glanced at him and noticed the intent stare, and picked up a similar bottle to read. It read, in huge, eye-catching letters: flavored edible lubricant. It boasted "a sexy strawberry taste that would really SWEETEN things up in the bedroom," and Bucky wondered what it would taste like mixed with the sweat of Steve after a particularly good spar session....

He looked up, eyes hooded. They exchanged no words, just nodded, and headed to the counter immediately.

The total was 16.87, but Steve was too enamored to even notice. They left the store with no gift for Pepper.

 

 

 

 

They barely closed the door to the apartment before Bucky pressed Steve against the wall, kissing him hungrily, as Steve lifted Bucky's shirt slowly, hands trailing over his sides, feeling the muscles there.

When Bucky's shirt was successfully removed, he stepped away, leaving Steve pouting against the wall, bulging visibly in his jeans.

Bucky grabbed the little bag and removed the bottle, squeezing a drop onto his metal hand. He turned to Steve, smirking deviously, and stuck two fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them as Steve groaned throatily and hastily undid his pants, short having already been removed so that his goddamn SINFUL pecs were gleaming.

The lube really did taste like strawberry- or more accurately, strawberry jello- but Bucky knew it would taste even better being licked from Steve's abs.

He squirted a larger amount into his hand before setting the bottle on the table. Bucky trailed his goo-covered hand down Steve's abs, outlining his muscles, and the trailed lower to the band of Steve's boxers, which was the only article of clothing Steve was still wearing. Now on his knees, Bucky looked up and smiled knowingly before setting his tongue on Steve.

Bucky swirled his tongue around Steve's nipples before tracing the outline of his pectorals with his tongue, then moving on to the abs, licking up any trace of the substance that he'd just applied.

Eventually, he made it to the bulge in his boxers, where a growing wet spot was now located, and traced that with his tongue as well, making Steve mewl. Bucky stopped the contact, though, snapping Steve's boxer band.

"Inside me," he grunted, impatient.

Steve thought Bucky would make a great stripper- but that was an idea for another day- as he deftly undid the buttons and slid his pants down, rocking his hips back and forth. When those were flung across the room, he grabbed Steve's hands and guided them to the band of his underwear, hooking Steve's thumbs there.

Bucky locked eyes with Steve as he guided his hands down, dragging the underwear with them. Bucky kissed him before stepping a few feet away to that brilliant cushiony chair, by far his favorite piece of furniture, and bending over the arm, ass in the air. He heard Steve groan, grab the lube and the next sensation he felt was Steve's fingers, covered in lube, preparing him.

With a generous amount of their new purchase, Steve soon and two fingers in, and had crooked them so that he hit just THERE, and Bucky keened. "Fuck, ung, you punk... Do it already," Bucky groaned.

Steve chuckled, pleased with himself, as he always was when he was able to tease Bucky a bit, often in retaliation. Steve lined himself up, placing his hands on Bucky's hips. He pushed, and there was little resistance, but he stilled. That is, until Bucky shouted at him with the patience of a starving tiger to "move it already, Jesus Steve," which was shortly cut off by a cry of pleasure as Steve began thrusting.

Steve was talented at setting and maintains steady rhythm, and soon Bucky was absolutely howling underneath him.

Steve his Bucky's prostate just so, and a second later Bucky was coming all over the chair, too fucked out to realize that they were going to have to clean it up. Bucky clenched around Steve when his orgasm overtook him, and Steve came shortly after.

He pulled out, spent and both of them panting. There was a pause as they both adjusted themselves, recuperating.

 

"Aw, shit. Stevie, I came on the chair." Bucky laughed.

Steve was deadpan but smiling. "Well obviously. It's the fuck chair." Bucky nodded, shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Hey, do you think this lube comes in blueberry?"

Steve considered and nodded. "Internet. So helpful."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this! Also come hang out with me on tumblr (@hoevarr)


End file.
